A Diamond in the Rough
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Johan, along with his brother Peewit, were street rats, always stealing and avoiding guards when he runs into the Princess Savina. When he finds the lamp, he wants to try to win her hand. But with Balthazar wanting the lamp for himself.
1. Smurfy Nights

**Opening night...**  
**It's opening night!**  
**It's SuperAlex's latest show**  
**Will it flop or will it go?**

**Thank you, characters from the Producers remake. I forgot their names.**

**Time to smurf-up Aladdin. Most of the cast from the last one are here.**

**So to my second Smurfs parody!**

** Balthazar, his raven, which I'm calling Anno (It's a form of Johan according to my Baby Name book), Gargamel and Peyo belong to Peyo**

**Aladdin (the 1992 movie) belong to Disney**

* * *

A man wearing a turban riding a camel through a desert was singing on his way to a city:

_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_  
_Where the caravan camels roam_  
_Where it's flat and immense_  
_And the heat is intense_  
_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_  
_When the wind's from the east_  
_And the sun's from the west_  
_And the sand in the glass is right_  
_Come on down_  
_Stop on by_  
_Hop a carpet and fly_  
_To another smurfy night_

_Smurfy nights_  
_Like smurfy days_  
_More often than not_  
_Are hotter than hot_  
_In a lot of good ways_

_Smurfy nights_  
_'Neath smurfy moons_  
_A fool off his guard_  
_Could fall and fall hard_  
_Out there on the dunes_

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer," greeted Peyo, the narrator of this story as the camera slams into his face. "Too close, a little too close," the camera was adjusted and he continued,"Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, enchantment," and a stand appeared next to them,"And the finest merchandise this side of the river on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh." He goes behind the counter and says," "Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker also makes Julienne fries. Will not break," he tapped it on the table and it broke. He said, annoyed,"It broke," and threw it away. Then he sees a box and says,"Look at this! I have never seen these in year. This are comic book created by a famous artist. Take a look!" he opened the book. "Still good."

But we start to leave. Peyo looks up and shouts,"Wait! Don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this." He pulled out a lamp out of his sleeve.

**Really? You cannot be serious. **

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts," he said as we started to walk away again. He said,"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed," he looked around and added,"a diamond in the rough." He then asked us,"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" He poured some sparkles out of the lamp and threw into air and shouts,"It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

Years ago in a desert, a heavy set man with a black moustache and goatee was waiting with his raven. The man he was waiting for finally showed up. He was bald, ugly and wearing ratty old bathrobe

"You...are late," said the man who was waiting.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one."

"You have it, then?" the fat man asked.

"I had to slit a few throats, but i get it," he said as he took out half of a medallion that looked like a beetle but before the fat man could take it, the bald one said,"Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!"

But the raven got it out of his hand and gave to his master, who said,"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you."

The raven repeated,"What's coming to you."

The fat one put the beetle together and it started to fly away and he shouted, "Quickly, follow the trail!" They got on the horses and followed it into a mound of sand where it turned in a giant tiger. One of the men was knocked off his horse.

The fat, mad one said, quietly and wide-eyed, said,"At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!"

"Cave of Wonders," repeated his raven.

"By Allah!" said the ragged one, in awe.

The fat and better dressed of the two grabbed him by the collar and shouted,"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" He pushed him away and he started to walk toward the cave.

"The lamp! The lamp!" shouted the raven before whispering,"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" before he got shushed.

The man was about to go down the steps when the cave roared and blew him away. The cave asked,"Who disturbs my slumber?"

The man answered, scared,"It is I, Gargamel, a humble thief."

The tiger said to Gargamel,"Know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." Gargamel confused, turned to the other man who just said,""What are you waiting for? Go on!"

So Gargamel slowly start to walk down the stairs and when nothing happened after one step, he was relivied. But then the cave roared and when he tried to run away, the cave's mouth slamed shut.

**Well, that's one way to kill the villian of the last parody. **

As the cave collaped, it said,"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." So, the cave was now gone, in fact it looked as though everything was normal. The beetle slid out and was in two again.

The raven, coughing up sand, angrily shouted,"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" He picked up pieces of the beetle and gave them to his master, when he continued,"Just forget it. Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He flew to his shoulder.

His master simply said,"Patience, Anno, patience. Gargamel was obviously less than worthy."

Anno then shouted,"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise!" He asks, freaking out,"What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big-" Anno got cut off when his master shut his beak up.

He said,"Yes, only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

* * *

**Chapter one, everybody! Because of internet problems, I didn't get to finish this earlier. So you know the story, I'm smurfin' it up. Not much to say but I hope you had a great Christmas. I did! My cousins came over and I didn't think they would show up. Man I was wrong. They got me a jacket. Yes! And yesterday I bought myself a copy of a movie I dismissed as stupid a few years ago. I actually liked it. Course, I'm into that franchise now, so yeah. **

**See ya.**


	2. Riff-raff, Street Rat

**Chapter two! Yes! In case, you don't know who's playing or you're too lasy read the summary, it's same guy from the last one. Why did I use him?**

**Same reasons as last time.**

**Anyways, for some reason I always pictured Johan singing like Michael Carrington. He's a character from Grease 2, yes, there was a Grease 2. My favorite song from that movie is Reproduction.**

**Johnny B. Goode and big sis, Johanna B."Joannie" Goode are two kids in the alley.**

**Johan, Peewit, and various characters belong to Peyo**

**Johnny B. Goode, his sister, and various OCs belong to me**

**Prince Raffin belongs to flowerpower71 (Hopfully I spelt that right, if didn't, I'll change it)**

**Story belongs to Disney**

* * *

The next morning...

A teenaged boy was running atop a building when he noticed he was on the edge. He was wearing a blue fez, a yellow and white vest and red pants and had messy black hair. Behind him, someone yelled,"Stop, thief!" The teenager looked back and saw the guards behind him. One of them shouted,"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

Johan looked at his bundle for moment and said to himself, "All this for a loaf of bread?" then jumped off the building as various clothesline break his fall and he gets covered in other people's clothes including a bra. But he caught the bread.

But the boy was spotted and the guards shouted,"There he is! You won't get away so easy!"

But the boy shouted,"You think that was easy?" when he noticed that three girls were giggleing at him, he smiled a sheepish smile at them. The girls were brunette Verdi, blond Michaela and redhead Sabrina. Verdi was the oldest while Sabrina was the youngest.

When the boy heard the captain of the guard say,"You two, over that way. And you, with me. We'll find him," he decided to try to blend in with the girls.

"Morning, ladies."

Verdi asked,"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Johan?" as the two other giggled.

But Johan answered, "Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" but one of the guards grabbed him by the shirt, shouting,"Got ya!" in his face.

"I'm in trouble!"

"And this time-" the guard started but someone put a sack over his head, cutting him off. It was a short blond boy in similar outfit as Johan's, only he had a green vest on.

"Perfect timing, Peewit, as usual," says Johan, smiling.

"Yeah, man!" shouted Peewit as Johan put him on his back and started running, saying,"Come on, let's get outta here!"

**Johan:** _Gotta keep  
__One jump ahead of the breadline.  
__One swing ahead of the sword._  
_I steal only what I can't afford._  
_That's everything _

_One jump ahead of the lawmen  
__That's all, and that's no joke_  
_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

**Guards:** _Riffraff!  
__Street rat!  
__Scoundrel!_  
_Take that!_

******Johan**: _Just a little snack, guys_

**Crowd:** _Rip him open, take it back, guys_

******Johan**: _I can take a hint,  
__gotta face the facts_  
_You're my only friend, Peewit!_

**Blondes:** _Who?  
__Oh it's sad Johan's hit the bottom._  
_He's become a one-man rise in crime_

**Dame Babara:** _I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

******Johan**: _Gotta eat to live,  
__gotta steal to eat_  
_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
__One skip ahead of my doom_  
_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen  
__One hit ahead of the flock_  
_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

**Crowd:** _Stop, thief!  
__Vandal!  
__Outrage!_  
_Scandal!_

******Johan**: _Let's not be too hasty_

**Hogatha:** _Still I think he's rather tasty_

******Johan**: _Gotta eat to live,  
__gotta steal to eat_  
_Otherwise we'd get along_

**Crowd:** _Wrong!_

******Johan**: _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

**Crowd:** _Vandal!_

******Johan**: _One hop ahead of the hump_

**Crowd:** _Street rat!_

******Johan**: _One trick ahead of disaster_

**Crowd:** _Scoundrel!_

******Johan**: _They're quick, but I'm much faster_

**Crowd:** _Take that!_

******Johan**: _Here goes,  
__better throw my hand in _

He grab the carpet by the window

_Wish me happy landin'_  
_All I gotta do is jump!_

He jumped down with a carpet and Peewit on his back as the guards drop down and gone right down and crashes in the cart wth a sign 'Crazy Bombast's Discount Fertilizer'.

**Back to the Future reference! **

Johan held on loosely but didn't let go the carpet, and got away with the bread, so he and his brother high five each other in their special way: with their feet,"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!" He tears it in two, "All right!" When he was about to bite, but he hears a little girl say to little boy,"Did you find anything, Johnny?"

"Nothing, Joannie."

They kept looking though the garbage, but they saw Johan and hid.

Johan looked at his bread and then looked at Peewit, who said,"No! Not this time," then frowned and took a bite. The kids were hungry with their Hungry eyes, Johan got up and walked to them.

Johnny was about to get closer but Joannie pulled him back, but Johan gave the kids his bread, saying,"Here, go on, take it."

She takes it, smiling. Johan then rubbed her head, which made her giggle. Johnny and Joannie started eating the bread, and then Peewit, feeling guilty, gives the siblings his half of the bread, and the little girl takes it and pat Peewit's head and he liked at first. Then he ran away to catch up his brother.

They saw a crowd and decided to take a look. There was a guy roughly Johan's age in extremely flashy and pricely clothes named Prince Raffin riding a horse.

A man in front of Johan said,"On his way to the palace, I suppose."

Another guy said,"Another suitor for the princess."

Johnny started running in front of the horse with Joannie trying to stop him but they startleed it.

Raffin shouted,"Get out of my way, you filthy brats!" and would have whipped them if Johan didn't intervene.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

Prince got pissed.

**Not the singer. **

He shouted,"I teach you some manners!" kicked Johan into a puddle, humiliating him.

But Johan said to his little brother,"Look at that, Peewit. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends."

Johnny and Joannie were like,"Ooohhh!"

That prince angrily said,"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

That gates close and Johan then said,"I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas." and to Peewit, he said,"Come on, Peewit, let's go home."

Later, the two brothers finally get home to a condemned building

_Riff-raff, street rat. I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see a poor boy?_

_No siree._

_They'd find out there's so much more to me. _

Peewit goes to bed, snuggling an old, battered up toy monkey as Johan looks out the window, which has a great view of the palace and saying,"Someday, Peewit, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

* * *

**Chapter 2! Admittly, I was kind of lazy with this chapter. To make it up to you, did you know that Aladdin was to be more like Michael J. Fox but ****Katzenberg decided he had to be like Tom Cruise. **

******Next up, the princess. We all know who I'm gonna use.**

******Well, I'm gonna work on my Hanna-Barbara High fan-fic, see ya!**


	3. Maybe I Don't Want to be a Princess

**Chapter three! Finally! We're now gonna see the princess and her daddy...mostly the princess.**

**Biquette vs Prince Raffin: Who will win?**

**Creepy guy from the beginning is back!**

**Princess Savina, ****Biquette, **the King, **Balthazar and his raven, Anno belong to Peyo**

******Prince Raffin belongs to flowerpower71**

******Story belongs to Disney**

******let begin before I start wanting working my Hanna-Barbera High Fanfic**

* * *

The next morning...

A guy screamed in the palace and bursted out the door, shouting,"I've never been so insulted!"

The King ran up to him, asking,"Oh, Prince Raffin! You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

Prince Raffin angrily shouted,"Good luck marrying her off!"

The King saw that his pant were ripped. You could see his Secret Squirrel underwear.

**What? You thought I was gonna use Smurfs? Yeah, right! **

When he was gone, the King groaned,"Oh, Savina." He ran outside to the garden, when a beautiful redhaired girl dressed in pink was sitting.

"Savina! Savina!" shouted the King. Then, he's got blocked by a goat, which had Raffin's underwear in her mouth. The King then shouted,"Oh, confound it, Biquette!" He grabbed it and tried to pull it out of her mouth. Biquette walked to her owner, Savina as The King frowned and said"So, this is why Prince Raffin stormed out!"

"Oh, father, Biquette was just playing with him, weren't you Biquette? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Raffin, weren't you?" Savina said as her father glared.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call," said the King,"The law says-"

"Must be married to a prince," said Savina, along with The King, rolling her eyes.

"By your next birthday," he finished.

"The law is wrong," she simply said.

"You've only got three more days!" shouted the King, nervously.

Savina had a dove in her hands and said to her father, "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love," petting the dove.

"Savina, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever," he says as he takes the dove,"and I just want to make sure you're taken care of," He put it back in the cage, adding "Provided for."

But Savina said,"Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." Biquette look up and Savina adds, "Except you, Biquette. I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Savina, you're a princess!"

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess," she shouts.

"Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" the King shouted before stormed off.

Savina angrily freed the doves as she watched them fly away.

Inside the room, the King said to himself,"I don't know where she gets it from, her mother wasn't nearly so picky." He turned around and saw Balthazar standing there,"Ah, Balthazar, my most trusted advisor, I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

Balthazar then said,"My life is but to serve you, my lord."

"It's this suitor business! Savina refuses to choose a husband! I'm at my wit's end!"

Anno repeated ,"Wit's end!"

The King laughed and shoved a cracker in his mouth. Anno couldn't swallow.

Balthazar commented,"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals," as Anno glared at him. He then says,"Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you," said the King.

"But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond."

"My ring?" asked the King,"But it's been in the family for years."

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor," said Balthazar quickly as he turned his staff towards the King, hypnotizing him, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

The King repeated,"Everything...will be...fine."

"The diamond?"

"Here, Balthazar, whatever you need will be fine," said the King, taking off the ring and handed it to the fat man.

"You are most gracious, My Liege, now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good," said The King, still under Balthazar's control and leaves.

Anno spit out the crackers, saying,"I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers... Bam! Whack!"

They go in a hidden chamber as the bird continues:

"Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!"

Balthazar then said,"Soon, I will be sultan, not that addlepated twit."

"And then I stuff the crackers down his throat!" shouts Anno and he and his master laugh.

Later that night, Savina, dressed a peasant, sneaks out of the palace and climbs a tree to go over the wall but someone tugged on her disguise and wouldn't let go.

It was Biquette.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Biquette, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She then hugged her pet,"I'll miss you." Biquette then helped Savina go over the wall. Savina says,"Goodbye," and leaves. And the goat lays down, whimpering.

* * *

**Chapter 3! Sorry for lastness! I don't know why this happening again.**

**The cast is mostly the same as last time, only Gargamel is dead.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Random question time: Anyone got some ideas for my Hanna-Barbara High fan-fic?**

**See ya!**


	4. Feel so Trapped

**Chapter four, everybody! We know that means. I'm not gonna explain it that would be a waste of a time...**

_**'Cause this is filler! Filling up the time! This intro is just too long for uncreative minds! Whoo! Whooo! **_

**Anyone else glad Nostalgia Critic is back? No, just me? Whatever.**

**Story belongs to Disney**

**Characters belong to Peyo except for Johnny, he's mine**

**Filler song from NC's Casper review **

* * *

The next morning...

At the marketplace, Johan and Peewit decide to go get some breakfast.

"Go, Peewit,! Go, go, go!" shouted Johan.

"Okay," said Peewit, hanging upside down as the shopkeeper, Bombast saying to potential customers,"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" holding a melon. Peewit reachs for one and gets it but Bombast sees him and shouts,"Hey, What are you doing? Get your filthy paws off that!"

Peewit starts taunting him so Bombast puts his melon down to try to take back the one Peewit had.

"Get away from here, you filthy goblin!"

While he was distracted, Johan grabbed the melon that Bombast had. When Bombast got the melon from Peewit, he tries to put it back but sees that the melon was gone. Confused, he look back at Peewit who casually said,"Bye-bye!"

"Nice goin', Peewit," says Johan as cracked the melon, adding,"Breakfast is served."

Meanwhile, Savina in her peasant outfit, was enjoying the sites in the marketplace as people tried to sell her stuff.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Ch-ch-ch-child! Chia Child. The child that grows when your parenting blows. Available in Daughter Lily and Son Flower."

Savina raised her eyebrows before walking away.

"Would the lady like a necklace. A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

That startled her so much that she bumped into a fireeater, causing him to choke.

Savina started apoliguising when he belched fire, knocking her hood off her head.

Johan, turned around to see what was going on, ended up being mesmerized by Savina and leaned for a closer look as she put her back on.

Peewit was confused by this and started waving his hand in front of his big brother's face.

Savina then saw Little Johnny trying to reach for an apple on the stand.

"Oh, you must be hungry," said Savina as Johnny nodded his head, so she got him the apple,"Here you go."

Johnny ran off, saying"Thanks lady!"

The shopkeep then said,"You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?"

"No one steals from my CART!" he shouted as he gripped her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money."

"THIEF!"

"Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan," begged Savina.

The shopkeeper grabbed his sword, angrily asking,"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!"

"No, no please!"

That's when her savior came. In the form of Johan.

"Whoa! Thank you, my kind sir, I'm so glad you've found her." He then turned to Savina saying,"I've been looking all over for you."

She whispered,"What are you doing?"

"Just play along."

The shopkeep asked him,"Do you know this girl?"

"Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She's a little crazy."

Savina was a little offended by that.

"She said she knows the Sultan!"

"She thinks Peewit is the Sultan," responded Johan, chuckling.

Peewit was pick-pocketing when he heard that so he decided to make a show out of this so he got Savina to play along.

"Oh, wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" asked Savina, bowing.

"Well, I, William Jeffrey the Third, say let them eat cake!"

Johan then said,"Tragic, isn't it?" and when the shopkeep wasn't looking he got an apple. He walked to his 'sister' and said,"Now come along, sis, time to see the doctor."

She says to a camel,"Oh, hello doctor, how are you?"

"No, no, no. Not that one," Johan says to her before calling to his brother,"Come on, Sultan."

Peewit kept acting royal until the stuff spilled from the inside of his vest. That was their que to run.

The shopkeep shouted,"Come back here, you thieves!" but they were gone.

Back in the palace, there was a contraption that made artificial storms running on raven power.

With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" asked Anno.

"Save your breath, Anno! Faster!" ordered Balthazar, as he put the ring on the thing.

"Yes, O mighty one."

Stuff started happening and Balthazar said,"Sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." On the bottom of the machine, it showed Johan helping Savina climb, "Yes, yes! There he is, my diamond in the rough!"

Anno was largely unimpressed.

"THAT'S HIM?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for?"

He then got distracted and messed up the machine.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

"Swell," said Anno before passing out.

On a roof, Johan continued to help Savina up. Then she got to top, she tripped and fell onto Johan's arms. They looked in each other's eyes and they started blushing.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"Forget about it,"said Johan, grabbing a pole and Peewit hops on his back. Johan then asked,"So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" then pole-vaults to the next building.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you do kinda stand out. I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." He then placed a plank to the another building for Savina walk over but then she pole-vaulted to the other side.

"I'm a fast learner."

She threw the pole to Johan, smirking as he and Peewit just stare at her, wide-eyed. Johan then throws the pole to Peewit, causing him to drop the stuff he stole.

Johan walks with Savina, saying,"C'mon, this way."

They walk into an old abandoned warehouse and Johan says to her,"Whoa, watch your head there."

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep, just me and Peewit. Come and go as we please."

"That's sound fabulous," commented Savina.

"Well, it's not much," he says, pulling back to curtain, revealing the palace,"But it's got a great view. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"\

Savina disappointed says,"Oh...it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here,"Johan says, taking an apple from his little brother and he glares at him "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

Savina continues,"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so-"

"Trapped," they said together.

Johan takes another apple from Peewit, who shouts,"If you don't quit taking my stuff, I swear-"

But Johan ignored him and asked Savina,"Where you from?"

"Does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back."

He bite his apple and give it back to Peewit groaned,"Where's that stupid diary you need it?"

"Really? How come?" Johan asked as he sits next to her.

"My father's forcing me to get married."

"Oh. That's- that's awful," says Johan, spots Peewit trying to steal Savina's apple, "Peewit!"

Peewit then cussing so fast that you couldn't understand.

"What?' asked Savina.

What my little brother is saying is 'that's not fair.'

"Oh, did he?" asked Savina, as Peewit made his best WTF face.

"Yeah."

"And does he have anything else to say?"

"Well, he wishes there was something he could do to help," Johan says as Peewit fought the urge to flip him off.

"Tell him that's very sweet."

They lean for a kiss when someone shouts,"There you are!"

It was the guards.

"They're after me! They're after you?" Johan and Savina shouted.

"My father must have sent them," said Savina, freaking out.

"Do you trust me?" asked Johan

What?"

"Do you trust me" repeated Johan, holding out his hand.

"Yes...?" she says, taking his hand.

"Then jump!"

They land and try to run away but Johan bump into the guard from yesterday and he grab Johan and says,"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?"

Peewit promptly starts punching to get him to let go.

Johan and Savina try to run away but get blocked by the other guards.

So Johan says to Savina,"GO! Get out of here!"

The guard pushes Peewit into an over-sized vase and grabs Johan by the vest and says to him,"It's the dungeon for you, boy." and throws him to the other guards.

"Hey, get off of me!" protests Johan.

Savina tries punching the guard but he knocked her down.

"Lookie, here men, a street mouse."

But she gets back up and says,"Unhand him by order of the princess," taking out her hood.

Everyone, suprised, then bowed as the guard says,"Princess Savina."

"The princess?" said Johan and Peewit, in shock.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" asked the guard.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command! Release him!"

"Well, I would, Princess but, my orders come from Balthazar. You'll have to take it up with him."\

The guards then leave with Johan.

"Believe me, I will," said Savina, angrily.

Back in the palace, Balthazar exited from his secret chamber but saw that Savina was coming. He quickly shut the door only to get Anno stuck.

"Balthazar, I'm stuck," the raven said.

"Princess, how may I be of service to you?"

"The guards just took a boy from the market on your orders."

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal."

She asked,"What was his crime?"

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course."

Anno was complaining this whole time and was ignored, you know what happened.

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

"Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known," said Balthazar being overly dramatic.

"What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" asked Savina.

"Death by beheading,"

Savina had to sit down.

"I am exceedingly sorry, Princess."

"How could you?" she asks, before running away crying.

Anno freed himself and asked."So how'd it go?"

"I think she took it rather well."

Later that night, Savina is crying in the fountian with her goat next to her.

"It's all my fault, Biquette. I didn't even know his name."

Down in the dungeon, Johan was struggling with his chains, saying to himself,"She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her."

That's Peewit showed up.

"Johan? Hello."

"Peewit, down here!" Johan shouts as Peewit climbs down. " C'mon, help me outta these."

Peewit started angrily babbling and Johan explained to him,"Hey, she was in trouble. She was worth it."

Peewit was got hairpin and was ready to pick the lock. He began and rolled his eyes as his brother talked.

"Don't worry, Peewit. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince," Thats Peewit freed him,"She deserves a prince. I'm a fool."

Someone else then said,"You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

The boys turn to see a creep old man with a beard,

**Not Rasputin **

"Who are you?" they ask.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more."

"I'm listening," said Johan.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams," said the old man, reached into his cloak and show some jewel. That got their attention.

"Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager," he continued

"Balthazar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" said Anno, who then got whacked. The old man is Balthazar

"But the law says that only a prince can marry-" started Johan.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules," said Balthazar, grinning showing that he had a gold tooth."

**You know who else has a gold tooth? Morocco Mole. Look it up, it's true. **

Johan then asked,"So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me?"

"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it."

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here."

"Things aren't always what they seem," Balthazar says as he revealed a secret passage,"So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

**Chapter 4! To quote a robot, "I'm alive!" **

**Yeah, I'm back, I should've worked on this last month, the Month of Love**

**(turns her head to the right and makes a disgusted face at the camera, while a logo of a heart with her face is shown in the corner, along with the title "SuperAlex64's Month of Love" as well as a harp glissando)**

**Nostalgia Critic references! Yay!**

**Well, here you go**


End file.
